Dont Get Close
by magdud1
Summary: A story about a girl named Caitlyn, who lost her father. When she and her mother move to a new area, her attempts to block herself off from the world are tossed aside when her neighbors pull her into a reluctant friendship, and she sees she is not alone in her grief. And that not all is what it seems. What is one to do when one sibling is irresistible, and the other is unbearable?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't be a bystander. Don't let life pass and then regret all the things you did not do. I will be watching you. I love you. It`s up to you to watch after your mother now. Always remember that I am proud of you, Cat." The memory of my father`s last words ring in my ears yet again. I see his fragile body lying in the hospital bed. His eyes that looked deep into my soul. Now my best friend is gone. I am left alone. It is just Mom and me now.

Mom works a lot. I am seventeen and left up to my own devices. Reading and playing around on the internet seems to be my life. We don't have a television. I have my laptop though, so the world still spins around. I am friendless.. Well, kind of. Ever since Dad`s death Mom`s been trying to get me to come out of my shell. I wish her luck. I won`t be hurt again. I never had the relationship with my mother that I had with my dad. She was always gone. His death didn't change that.

The only physical change Dad`s death brought was us moving. No more California. Now we live in the middle of nowhere. Just where I wanted to be. I am surrounded by woods, and not much else. Sure, there's a town ten miles from our house, if you could call it that. It has a few stores, a school, a post office. One or two places to eat. A population of a few hundred. I won`t be able to have the chance to make friends. The pool of selection is next to zip. So if Mom suggests it one more time-I will scream.

Oh, there`s a house across the street. Someone lives there. I don't care who, most likely some older person that will always be over here in my business. Or wanting their lawn mowed. Sounds like fun right? I`ve asked Mom to move back several times already. I thought she was going to scream on the way here. She sees something in this little house in the middle of nowhere, so the answer is no.

"Cat! Come here." I groan as I hear Mom yell for me downstairs. Rolling my eyes I stomp downstairs, grumbling the whole way. I stop short when I see a girl about my age smiling at my mother. "Caitlyn, this is Sara. She and her brother live across the street. I look at the girl. She turns her big megawatt smile on me. All I could think was she was way too happy with my glare resting on her. One word for her: trouble.

"Hi! Me and my brother Daemon live across the street. It is so awesome to have someone new in town! I`m so lucky that you moved in! Maybe now this summer will have some spark to it!" All I could do was stare at her. This chick was off her rocker. "Oh! I know. We can go to the movies or swimming tomorrow! I didn't think this place could support a movie theatre. "She would love to go!" Mom said, volunteering me. This sounds like a murder set up to me.

"Great! Well, I will come over in the morning and we can figure it out! It was nice meeting you, Caitlyn." I finally figured out how to use my tongue again. "Yeah. Nice meeting you to. I guess I will see you tomorrow." When she left I turned to Mom. "I don't know what you're trying to do, setting me up to get killed, but next time-tell her I`m not here." I ran up the stairs before she could start lecturing me again.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a bad idea. I answered the door anyway, and froze. In front of me was a tall, very good looking boy. Next to him was Sara. This must be Daemon. My suspicions were confirmed when Sara said, "Good morning! Caitlyn, this is my brother Daemon. He`s like, ten minutes older than me. So, do you want to go swimming?" I stared at him. Man- he was good looking. Then he glanced down at me.

Excuses ran through my brain like wildfire. Sara`s brother smirked. "Cat got your tongue, Cat?" I glared. He laughed, and Sara hit him. "Sure. Swimming sounds okay_." _ Daemon laughed at the lack of enthusiasm. Then he turned around and stalked off. Great, this was already going awesome. "You don't want to go swimming with us, do you?" She was hurt. Crap. I wasn't a very good liar. "I like swimming. I don't mind going."

She looked unconvinced. "Okay, how about I meet you at your house in my bathing suit in a few?" She smiled. "Sure. Just don't forget to wear decent shoes. We are hiking to get there." I frowned at her. "Hiking? Where are we going?" She laughed at my horrified look. "We are going to a pond a little ways from here. It`s behind your house." I smiled and said, "Daemons ten minutes older than you? Like….twins?"

"Yep. Just ignore his bad mood. He has sucky people skills. Like seriously." I laughed and closed the door heading upstairs to change. Great, what bathing suit to wear? I had a red bikini, and a black and green one piece. Oh! I also had a black bikini….but I didn't like it….at all. I needed a tan, so I guess that's why I chose the red bikini.

I knocked on their door five minutes later. Surprisingly, Daemon answered. "Well, look what we have here. I`m sorry, miss, are you lost?" I smiled thinly. "Probably. You see I thought a nice girl lived here. But you`re not nice at all." I smirked. Shock rolled across his features and he gave a genuine smile. Laughing he looked me over. "Child, do we need to call your Mommy? If you`re lost, I have a phone you can use to dial her. I can`t be held responsible for a toddler getting lost."

So yeah, I was short, and he was tall. Very tall. Like six something. Now he was being a jerk. A bigger one. I am not a child. But by a child`s definition, I think it`s you that classifies. But that's beside the point. Is Sara here?" He motioned for me to come in. Hesitating I bit my lip. This seemed all too strange. "Afraid we`re gonna kill you? Or are you scared of the dark? Cause we got coffins lying around. By the way I am a vampire. Which would make you an elf?"

Glaring, I stalked past him. Wow. They have a nice place. Then Sara comes flouncing down the stairs. Like me, she`s wearing a over cover. Smiling she takes me by the arm and drags me out the house. Turning around, I see Daemon lock the door and head towards us. "So this pond…?" From beside me Daemon answers, "Yeah. It's a cool place. Perfect area for unsuspecting victims." Sara slapped him. "Daemon! That's enough! You promised to be nice!"

"Alright, alright. I`ll be nice." I stared at him, totally disbelieving. He laughed. "I don't break my promises, Caitlyn. Most the time. I`m sorry for thinking you were a toddler that was lost." "What! Daemon! What did you do?" A very angry Sara spun and sent Daemon a withering look. He winced. "I am so sorry. Like I said-he has very bad social skills. And he can be childish!" I laughed. Then I stopped. I looked around. "Is this the pond?" Sara smiled real big. "Yeah. Isn`t it wonderful?" I was looking at the most amazing place I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cat, welcome to Paradise. Also known as today's swimming hole. VIP entrance only." Daemon was staring at me like he was expecting something. "Daemon, what do you want?" I asked, irritated. That smug smile slipped into place. "Well, since you ask…" His smile turned predatory. "We are here to go swimming. I assume you wore a bathing suit? If not, well-" Sara whacked him, hard. Laughing-he tugged off his shirt and entered the pond. Great, wasn't this going to be a laugh. Maybe after this Sara will leave me alone. I started forward towards the water. This place was amazing, perfect if Damon left.

If I were to be honest though, teasing Damon was fun. It was great that he could take what he dished. Sara came up behind me and poked my shoulder. Turning, I saw her worried expression. "What`s the matter Sara?" I asked, confused. She shuffled her feet and would not meet my gaze. With a sigh she made up her mind. "Do you want to go back? If you are not having fun we can leave. I won`t mind. I just thought it would be something to get you out of the house…" I stared at her, disbelieving.

"What?" She asked defensively. Then I laughed. Daemon turned to stare at me like I had lost my mind. "Sara, this place is beautiful. I don't mind being forcibly removed from my house for a while to be here." She glared. "Forcibly removed? Ha! You know you came willingly!" I grinned. "Sure, I think you mastered that look of sadness. I think it is a technique you have to get your way." She looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well, Sara, I think if she has you figured out after meeting you twice…" Daemon shrugged. He looked uncomfortable for a second before he ran to the ponds edge.

I watched as Daemon confidently made his way over to a grouping of rocks that extended from the land into the water. He climbed them and ran. Then with a wicked grin he jumped off them into the water. Sara groaned. "I swear, he is such a show off!" I laughed. She nudged me towards the water. "C`mon. We can`t let him have all the fun!" As we made our way to the water she leaned close. "I bet with the both of us we can dunk him." We grinned at each other. "Okay!"

We slid into the water and sneakily made our way to the spot Daemon was splashing around. Carefully we maneuvered ourselves so that we would approach him from two different sides. When we got within two feet his voice cut through the air with a warning. "Don't even think about it." We pushed ourselves toward him and he went under. Surprised, we could only stare at each other. Horror dawned on Sara`s face a second before a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me under the surface of the water.

Panic gripped her and she started struggling. She knew it was just Daemon, but she couldn't calm herself. The hand released her immediately and she kicked to the surface. She started gasping as soon as she felt air against her face. She had bad memories with being pulled under water. No matter what, she could not seem to get rid of the horrid panic that encased her whenever she was dunked. Her friends from Florida had learned that she couldn't take being dunked, but had no problem with her attempts to dunk them.

She had forgot that these people didn't know her. Their easy banter had eased her worries and she hadn't hesitated when Sara had suggested dunking Daemon. A stupid, stupid mistake. She couldn't forget something like that. She didn't want to explain her past to them. She should have known that Daemon would return the favor if she attempted to dunk him. And he had. She couldn't be mad at him for that. "Caitlyn?" She looked over to find Daemon and Sara staring at her worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Crap. "Yeah?" I asked. Daemon`s eyebrows raise in disbelief. "Yeah? Yeah? You want to explain what just happened?", Sara demanded. Well, not really. Definitely not. I looked away. How could I get out of this one? I sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She refused to meet the eyes she could feel burning holes into her head. Yeah, this was not going how she hoped it would.

"I am talking about your freak attack! That is what I`m talking about. What made you panic like that?" I looked out over the water. This place was really beautiful. Too bad the beauty was being ruined by the situation. "It was nothing. This place is really beautiful, Sara. How did you find it?" I finally turned to face her. She studied me with reluctance. I could tell she wanted to keep questioning me about the incident, but finally she sighed.

"Daemon went out exploring one day and he started to come here every day. I finally questioned him about it and he showed me. It`s where we come on hot summer days." I smiled. "That's cool. Who all knows about this place?" They smiled at each other. "Just us." Hmm. I started swimming closer to the edge. I stopped when I got to where I could touch. With the water lapping at my neck, I turned to face them. Daemon was staring at me with curiosity and suspicion. Yeah, this was going to be good.

"So… How long have been here?" Daemons growl cut through the air. "What do you mean?" I looked over in surprise. He had moved closer and was now only a few yards from me, and he looked angry. "Chill, Daemon. We have been here for a couple years. Still new to the town, but you know, you get to be new now." Sara replied. She shot Daemon a warning look. Then I felt a hand circle my wrist.

I jerked in surprise. Daemon stared down at me, amused. I hadn't heard, or felt his presence. "How did you get over here so fast?" I demanded in disbelief. He flashed a knowing smile. "I swam." I flashed him a "no duh" look that earned me a chuckle from Mr. Grumpy. "What do you want, Daemon?" He looked me in the eyes. "I want to know why you freaked out a minute ago." Glaring I jerked my hand back. "I don't want to talk about it." He sighed and shot me a frustrated look. "You will eventually."

"And when I don't?" I asked curiously. His look turned dark, predatory. "Then I make you." He said it so simply, so easily, that I didn't doubt he would try. From his expression, he was pretty confident he could. I shifted back a few feet causing ripples to run through the pond. Suddenly a cold wind blew through the woods, raising goose bumps. I looked at Sara. She was staring at us with a complex expression that gave nothing away. Then she turned to me. "You ready to go?" I nodded and we got out of the pond and walked to where our slips lay.

"Hey, Cat." I turned to face Daemon. "How did you know we weren't from here?" Laughing I replied, "You don't have the small town look, you don't exactly talk with an accent from these parts, and when we were in town our cashier mentioned that you guys were new, too." This seemed to satisfy him as he turned and headed back towards civilization. The trip back seemed to take forever and we walked in complete silence. When we got back to our road they went to their house and I went to mine. Daemon was very observant, suspicious, and he had a knowing look to him. It made me wonder what the reason for it was. Could he be hiding something?


End file.
